Cherry's wild dream
Cherry's wild dream is a fan episode by Slipperyfish913. Summary Cherry Jam has a strange dream one stormy night, which starts off unusual, but then gets a bit crazier. Will she be alright afterwards? Episode plot Cherry was trying to sleep one stormy night, but a crash of thunder makes Cinnapup jolt and hide under Cherry's covers. "What's wrong?" she asked her pup. Cinnapup just whimpered. Cherry then comforts her puppy and drifts off back to sleep. Then she begins dreaming something unusual. In her dream, it was daytime and Cherry was waking up. She woke up like it was a normal day and yawned, but when she got out of bed, Cinnapup woke up and noticed that Cherry had a horse's tail. Cherry thought Cinnapup was making up something silly, but when she looked in the mirror, she gasped. When she turned around, she saw her tail was still with her. Cinnapup was let outside to play with the other dogs. While that was going on, Cherry was getting ready for her day. But did Cherry's tail disappear? No it didn't. She walked nervously along to Strawberry's café and hoped nobody would notice. However, as she was walking along, her tail swished a bit. Cherry really hoped no one would notice that. At the café, everything was normal. There were discussions, Strawberry, Sweet and Sour were cooking breakfast for Lemon, Blueberry and many Berrykins. Everyone was still talking amongst each other when Cherry came in. It was only when Cherry sat down in her chair, that everyone stopped talking and noticed her tail. Cherry blushed with embarrassment. Strawberry came over and asked about Cherry's tail. Cherry's answer was, "I had this tail when I woke up this morning!" Sour, Lemon and Blueberry just sat there and laughed. Strawberry told them they were being berry insensitive and that Cherry couldn't help waking up like that. Cherry ordered 5 pancakes to go. Strawberry and Sweet got on that order quickly. While that was happening, the Berrykins just laughed so loud that even Cherry's tail went red with embarrassment. When they were done, Cherry took pancakes, and ran off to be alone. Later on, she had just finished off her pancakes, put the empty bag into recycling and thought about writing some music, but guess who she saw? Mavis Maraschino, who plainly laughed, took pictures of the tail, and posted them on her site. When Cherry sees the pictures of her tail, she cries and runs off to be alone. As she did, Berrykins laughed at it, but what made it worse, all the girls were joining in on the laughing. That made Cherry cry a little bit louder! Later on, Cinnapup found Cherry sitting all alone in a little field. The Dalmatian whimpered and sat down beside her owner. Then, Huckleberry and Tom-Tom came along. Tom-Tom barked when he heard Cherry crying. Cinnapup noticed Tom-Tom and Huckleberry and ran up to them. Huckleberry then asked Cinnapup what was wrong, and then the Dalmatian puppy showed him. Cherry got a surprise when Huckleberry handed a her tissue. How that came to be was, she took the tissue, thanked Huckleberry for it, blew her nose, realised Huckleberry was there, turned to him, gasped and asked what he was doing in the same spot as her. Huckleberry said Cherry didn't sound happy and he wanted to see if she was okay. She sighed and said, "No, Huckleberry, I'm not. Basically I woke up with a horse's tail on, and throughout the day, everyone was making fun of it!" Huckleberry said he saw the pictures of it end up on the news. Cherry couldn't believe Mavis had try to embarrass her even more by putting her tail pictures on the news. Huckleberry nodded and said "If you're wondering why I watch news, it's to know what goes on with the world." Cherry basically said, "Okay..." Then she just sighed, stood up and told him that if he wanted to see the tail for himself, he can. "Wow!" he said when he saw her tail, "Your tail looks quite beautiful!" Cherry gasped when she heard Huckleberry saying that. She told him that he was the only one who properly cared about it. She also watched her tail swish back and forth. She thanked him for saying that. Huckleberry told her that it was alright and offered to walk Cherry home. She said that she would like that. However, on the way... Mavis came along. When he saw Mavis, he said assertively to her, "Cherry didn't like having those pictures of her tail put online or on the news, so if you could please take them down, then my friend would be much happier." Mavis then tried to make an excuse, but it failed, which meant that in the end, she gave up and took the pictures down at once. As the night came, Huckleberry and Cherry had walked back to the bus. Cherry told him that if he wanted to go in and keep her company, then he was welcome to do so. When they went inside with their dogs, Cherry felt much more better. She sighed sadly when she told him that everyone else laughed at her. Huck wasn't like that. Cherry's tail randomly wrapped itself around his stomach. That was where her face fully went red. Her tail was wrapped gently around Huckleberry so he can unwrap it. Cherry gave a little giggle. "Don't be scared Huck." she said, "I am allowing you to stroke my tail." Huckleberry gently strokes the tail, and Cherry chuckled as he did so. Huckleberry said her tail felt smooth. Cherry then chuckled a little bit more. "Could I help you brush it tomorrow?" he asked. Cherry nodded "yes" to his question. He added that he'd have to get the appropriate brush for the tail, which Cherry was alright with. They waved goodbye and waited for the next day. When the following morning came, Cherry found herself outside in the sunlight, at which, she slightly opened her eyes. "Have I been sleepwalking again?" she thought. When she opened her eye all the way, she saw Huckleberry coming up with a special brush. "Hi Huck!" she said, "Is that the special brush for my new tail?" "Yeah." he replied, "But..." Cherry gasped. "My tail must of disappeared overnight!" she exclaimed. Huckleberry just said, "Not quite, I can still see it..." Cherry picked herself up a bit and stood extremely tall for a bit, but then she wobbled slightly. She then discovered whatever gave her the tail, also turned her into a horse. Neither she or Huckleberry could believe it. Cherry placed her front hooves on the ground, looked at herself and began wondering how she could move about. The others couldn't believe it when they came around ten minutes later. Tom-Tom showed Cherry how to move about like a horse. She learned walking, then trotting, soon after that came cantering, and finally, galloping. When she came back to the others, she let Huckleberry brush her coat, as well as her mane and tail. He carefully got started. Cherry was quite happy when Huckleberry was finished. "This is the first time I've looked so shiny!" she squeaked. She then came up with an idea as she decided to lay back down. "Huck, since you helped show me how to get used to my changes," Cherry began, "I'll let you jump on and I'll give you a ride." Huckleberry was surprised Cherry wanted to be a riding horse. So he got on, Cherry stood on her four hooves and galloped off. Suddenly, Cherry's dream ended and she woke up in her bed for real. When she got out of bed and looked in the mirror, she didn't see a tail on her at all. "Phew!" she sighed, "I was dreaming! But what surprises me, was how caring Huck was. I wonder if he's at the café?" She got ready and raced to Strawberry's café to grab some breakfast. Cherry chuckled in the sunshine as she entered the café. After breakfast, Cherry told everyone, including Huckleberry, about her dream. Huckleberry and the other girls couldn't believe it. Huckleberry blushed at his parts. The girls went outside to play, and that is where the episode ends. Quotes *(Blueberry, Lemon and Sour laugh) *Strawberry: Girls, please! That is berry insensitive of you! Cherry can't help waking up like that! ---- *Cherry: (Grabs tissue) Thanks Huck. (Blows nose and then realises Huckleberry was beside her) Wait a minute. (Turns to Huckleberry and gasps) Huck! What are you doing here? *Huckleberry: You didn't sound happy. I wanted to see if you're okay. *Cherry: (Sighs sadly) No Huckleberry, I'm not. Basically, I woke up with a horse's tail on, and throughout the day, everyone was making fun of it! *Huckleberry: Oh, I saw those pictures of it end up on the news. *Cherry: W-W-W-WHAT?! Mavis has put them on the news? *Huckleberry: (Nods) If you're wondering why I watch the news, it's to know what goes on with the world. *Cherry: Okay... (Sighs and stands up) Look, if you wanna see my tail for yourself, you can. *(Cherry's tail reveals) *Huckleberry: Wow! Your tail looks quite beautiful. *Cherry: (Gasps) Oh Huck, you're the only one who actually cared. (Sees her tail swish) Thanks! *Huckleberry: It's alright! C'mon, I'll walk you home. *Cherry: I'd like that. Trivia *Cherry's tail looks slightly similar to High-Note's tail. *Huckleberry really stood up for Cherry in her dream. Category:Episodes